DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this Phase I project is to produce a videotape package consisting of two videotapes and an accompanying brochure. One videotape will be aimed at improving health care provider's abilities to counsel women about the option of being tested for HIV infection, and a second videotape will be designed to provide women who are pregnant or are considering a pregnancy with general information about HIV/AIDS and the benefits and limitation to being tested and subsequently treated for HIV infection. The finished product is intended for use by women's and prenatal health care providers who are in contact with women during the prenatal period and with women of childbearing age. The specific aims of Phase I are: 1) to develop in consultation with two women's health and HIV experts the content areas and format for the videotapes; 2) to draft script treatments for the videotapes and a brochure for patients; 3) to produce a video program excerpt; 4) to conduct six focus groups in order to ensure that the content, scripts, and video excerpt are pertinent, accessible, and effective; 5) to revise the content and scripts based on the focus groups' reviews; and 6) to finalize a production schedule and budget for Phase II. In Phase II, the videotapes will be produced and evaluated. The patient video will be translated into Spanish as well.